


Turn Heads

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: halfamoon, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela misses a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning the Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778989) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



There were few things Mik would say she missed from before. And the Before was never 'before the Autobots', but 'before she died and became an Autobot' instead.

Mikaela Banes, all-around show piece of a girl for hot-headed jocks had never really felt like her real skin. But she'd gotten used to being Mikaela, Warrior-Goddess, and Ratchet's apprentice to boot. The things she missed from that were mostly centered in the difference of how she processed stimulation. As a human, she had taken in light and texture and scent and sound without her brain filtering those experiences into frequencies and gradients, chemical components, and an automatic analysis of what had created each experience.

She had been able to touch things that were sharp or hot without having her HUD tell her of the potential system damage. 

These were things that Mik missed from Before.

She had no regrets, though, as she trained with other small mechs in how to use her new body to her advantage, about the changes. She was Mikaela, Autobot medic, and this was all she needed to be for the rest of her new life.

It helped that, human or not, she could still turn heads.


End file.
